Les mots sont futiles
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: La relation entre le capitaine de la onzième division et psychopathe en puissance Zaraki Kenpachi et le shinigami remplçant Kurosaki Ichigo était quasiment fusionelle.  YAOI LEMON


Bonjour tout le monde !

J'avais tellement envie d'écrire une fic sur ce couple ... Et bah c'est fait ^^

Pardonnez les nombreuses fautes qui, je pensent, sont insérées dans cette histoire, il était tard, et j'ai certainement mal relu. Pardonnez aussi les incohérences, et le fait que les persos soient peut-être un peu OFC (bien que je pense que cela colle à l'histoire, mais je ne peux pas être objective en tant qu'auteur, n'est-ce-pas ?)

Rien ne m'appartient, c'est juste un rêve érotique XD

Bref, bonne lecture !

Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la onzième division, et psychopathe en puissance (psychopathe amical cependant). C'était un titre qu'il aimait. Il aimait aussi boire et se battre, ainsi que ... boire et se battre. Mais ce qu'il adorait par dessus tout, c'était de boire après s'être battu, et pas avec n'importe qui. Il adorait par dessus tout passer le plus clair de son temps, quand c'était possible, avec Kurosagi Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant de dix-sept ans.

Il n'avait pas tant d'occasions que ça de le faire, malheureusement. Le gamin était vivant, était jeune, il allait à l'école, voyait ses amis, combattait les forces du mal ... Il n'était donc pas souvent au Seretei, mais Zaraki s'assurait que quand il était bel et bien présent, il passait la plupart de son temps en sa compagnie. Bien sûr, il voyait Rukia et Renji, les autres shinigamis de la onzième division, mais finalement, il était souvent avec le capitaine. De plus en plus souvent d'ailleurs, mais ça, aucun des deux ne semblaient le remarquer.

Ils se battaient moins. Dans ces moments-là, c'était Ichigo qui venait trouver Zaraki. Le capitaine était adossé au même rocher, bien loin du Seretei, buvant une bouteille de saké, son zanpakutou à ses côtés, appréciant la douce châleur du soleil contre sa peau. Ichigo s'asseyait non loin de lui, de façon à ce que les rayons touchent son profil, et il fixait l'herbe grasse, un sourire quasiment invisible sur ses lèvres. A un certain point, l'homme à ses côtés se leverait, zanpakutou à la main, et se mettrait en position d'attaque. Le sourire se remplirait alors de joie non dissimulée, excité à l'idée de croiser le fer avec un adverse aussi puissant, tout en sachant que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Mais les combats devenaient de plus en plus rares, et plus courts.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Pas besoin. Quand on connaît un homme par coeur, par son style de combat, les discussions silencieuses passées dans la brise du soir, les aventures vécuent ensembles, pas besoin de mots.

Zaraki Kenpachi aimait profondément ces moments, même si sa nature sauvage ne lui permettait pas de s'en apercevoir. Il n'était pas idiot malgré les croyances populaires, il était impulsif, et sa nature s'en contentait à ce moment, il se contentait de l'état des choses et celui d'Ichigo. Puis, un soir, enfin, il fut témoin d'une scène qui les fit évoluer.

Ils étaient à leur endroit, silencieux. Ichigo allongé dans l'herbe, appréciant le vent qui caressait ses cheveux, et Zaraki toujours adossé à la pierre énorme. Au bout d'un moment, il se leva. L'adolescent ouvrit un oeil et l'interrogea sans prononcer un seul mot.

-Tu veux aller aux sources ? demanda le capitaine.

Le garçon demeura silencieux, et le capitaine ne remarqua pas le rythme de sa respiration qui s'accélèra très légèrement.

-Sûr.

Il se leva et ils se mirent tous les deux en route, silencieux comme à leur habitude.

Après s'être perdus une ou deux fois, ils arrivèrent aux sources. Il était très tard, personne n'était là. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce des hommes et Zaraki entreprit de se déshabiller. Il ne sentait pas le regard de son compagnon qui détaillait son dos parsemé de cicatrices, ses larges épaules et ses muscles parfaits. Ichigo détourna le regard, apparemment troublé, quand il enleva son hakama. Le capitaine sortit, complètement nu, se fichant éperdument de la pudeur, et se lava sommairement avant de pénétrer dans la source brûlante. Ichigo le rejoignit peu après. Sa tête rejetée contre les pierres, yeux vers le ciel et paupières doucement fermées, Zaraki ne pouvait voir Ichigo qui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, embrassait chaque trait de l'homme du regard. Il imprimait les traits anguleux dans son esprit, dessinait le serpentement de ses longs cheveux sur la surface de l'eau, mémorisait le rythme de sa respiration.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de très longues minutes, Zaraki relaxé, et Ichigo subjugué par un trop plein d'émotions qui faisait accélérer son cœur. Soudain, l'homme rouvrit ses yeux et se leva, offrant son corps tout entier à Ichigo qui crut qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer.

-Rentrons.

Ichigo acquiesa et pénétra dans la salle où ils avaient laissé leurs vêtements.

La question ne se posa même pas : il était bien trop tard pour que le shinigami remplaçant aille chez Renji. Il suivit Zaraki jusque chez lui. Yachiru disparaissait quand Ichigo était là. Même elle comprenait le lien profond qui s'était créé entre les deux hommes. Et puis, Byakuya avait des bonbons.

Ichigo reçut un kimono bien trop grand pour lui, mais il ne protesta pas. C'était le sien, après tout. Le capitaine lui indiqua sa chambre, lui souhaita bonne nuit, et le laissa seul.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Zaraki se réveilla. Il resta un moment allongé sur son futon, fixant le plafond, quand son instinct, son inconscient, lui dicta de se lever et d'ouvrir, sans un bruit, le panneau qui le séparait d'Ichigo. Seul un croissant de lune éclairait faiblement la chambre. Ichigo ne l'avait pas entendu, il lui tournait le dos. Le capitaine fixait la tignasse orange, commençant à comprendre pourquoi il se tenait là à le contempler dans son sommeil, quand un chuchotement se fit entendre.

-Zaraki ...

Il ne réagit pas. Il savait qu'Ichigo était toujours endormi. A nouveau, son nom fut prononcé.

-Zaraki ...

C'était plus un gémissement. Cela recommença deux ou trois fois, avant que le garçon ne s'agite réellement et ne se retourne. Le sang de l'homme se mit à bouillir à la vue d'Ichigo, la couverture jetée loin de lui, le visage recouvert d'un fin voile de sueur, la bouche entrouverte et le kimono trop grand ne cachant rien de son torse finement ciselé et de ses longues jambes musclées.

-Zaraki ...

Le capitaine referma le panneau et alla se coucher. Il imagina Ichigo Kurosaki se caressant en murmurant, gémissant, criant son nom au petit matin, et s'endormit, le visage fermé.

Le lendemain, Ichigo devait partir. L'adolescent ne savait absolument pas que l'objet de tous ses désirs était maintenant dans le même trouble que lui, et le salua d'un simple signe de tête alors qu'il allait passer par la porte menant au monde des vivants. Zaraki ne pouvait se permettre de dire quoique ce soit, ou de montrer quoique ce soit. Il lui offrit son éternel sourire de requin, prétendant que tout allait pour le mieux. Il lui tourna le dos et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée avant même que l'adolescent n'ait terminé de saluer tout le monde. Alors qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'allée face à la porte, il ne put résister, et se retourna pour regarder Ichigo une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte et qu'il ne le revoit plus avant longtemps. L'adolescent aussi le regardait par dessus son épaule, et le visage dégoûté du capitaine, dégoûté de le voir s'en aller, fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de passer la porte.

Le shinigami remplaçant sut à ce moment précis qu'il devrait revenir au plus vite, parce qu'il avait compris au moment même où il avait croisé le regard du capitaine que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Et il ne pourrait pas attendre bien longtemps avant de littéralement mourrir d'envie de l'embrasser, le toucher, et le caresser avec toute la tendresse et l'amour à l'état brut dont il était capable.

Cela faisait à peu près trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Zaraki Kenpachi ne savait pas du tout ce que devenait Ichigo. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, il buvait toujours, il se battait toujours, se perdait toujours ... La seule différence était qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de penser à Ichigo. Quand il se battait, il pensait « C'est une feinte à utiliser contre lui ». Quand il buvait, il se remémorait l'adolescent, ses traits aussi clairs et nets que s'il avait été juste en face de lui. Le soir, seul dans le noir, il se souvenait de son odeur, du son de sa voix qui ne s'élevait jamais pour ne rien dire, et de cette nuit où il avait réalisé qu'il n'était jamais aussi complet que quand il était avec lui. Il aggripait alors les couvertures de son futon, secoué de tremblements, refusant de se toucher au souvenir d'Ichigo rougissant et gémissant son nom dans son sommeil. Finalement, il s'endormait, agité de rêves où il pouvait le toucher à son aise et respirer son odeur à pleins poumons, son corps collé au sien.

Mais un jour que Renji buvait en compagnie d'Ikkaku et Yumichika, il envoya au capitaine de la onzième division qui ne faisait que passer :

-Y a Ichigo qui vient dans une semaine, et il reste pendant un bon bout de temps. Vacances dans le monde des vivants, ou un truc comme ça ...

Zaraki du répondre qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se battre à nouveau, mais à ces mots, son sang se mit à bouillir. Il fut intenable toute la semaine.

Huit jours plus tard, Ichigo était là. Beaucoup de gens l'acceuillirent, mais la seule et unique personne qu'il voulait vraiment voir n'était pas là. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur, mais ne laissa rien voir, souriant aux shinigamis. Toute la journée, il arpenta le Seretei en compagnie de divers capitaines et lieutenants, mais pas la moindre trace de lui. Il sourit, croyant savoir où il se trouverait. Quand il eut un moment de libre il se rendit presque en courrant à leur endroit habituel, près de l'immense rocher. Mais il n'était pas là non plus. Le désarroi qu'Ichigo ressentait était indescriptible. Il s'adossa à cette même pierre, là où il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir, et rejeta sa tête contre la surface dure, fermant les yeux de frustration, et de tristesse. Il tenta de se résonner, pensant qu'il était peut-être en mission, qu'il avait un conseil à tenir, quelque chose comme ça. Quand il se coucha cette nuit chez Renji, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, le coeur bouffi de chagrin.

Le lendemain, toujours aucune trace de Zaraki. Il arpenta les rues de long en large, demanda à tous ceux qu'il croisait s'ils avaient vu Zaraki Kenpachi. Personne n'avait entendu de lui depuis qu'il était arrivé. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa même se rendre chez lui, mais personne, pas même Yachiru, n'était là. Toujours plus désespéré, il n'abandonna pas, pourtant.

Et quand le soir vint, il eu la merveilleuse idée de se rendre aux sources, les mêmes que cette fameuse nuit. Il arriva plus tôt qu'auparavant, et il y avait toujours quelques hommes qui se baignaient. Ichigo pénétra la source, et attendit. Au bout d'une heure ou deux, il se retrouva seul. Complètement las, il posa sa tête contre le sol de pierre, contemplant le ciel étoilé à travers la vapeur des bains. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il ne pouvait le voir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zaraki l'évitait. Il était revenu dès qu'il avait pu, rien que pour le voir, rien que pour lui avouer ses sentiments qu'il pensait être réciproques. Il laissa s'échapper un long soupir, et alors qu'il allait se décider à sortir, quelqu'un entra dans l'eau, malgré l'heure tardive. Ichigo releva la tête et crut qu'il allait mourir quand il vit l'homme qu'il aimait à ses côtés, dans la même position qu'il était il y a un moment, dans la même position qu'il y a plusieurs mois. L'adolescent n'avait qu'à bouger légèrement le bras pour que leur peau se touchent, mais il savait : il ne fallait pas qu'ils bougent, ils devaient rattraper trois mois d'absence, et la meilleure façon de le faire pour le moment était la leur, à savoir juste être proche l'un de l'autre, savourant le silence et le flot d'émotions qu'ils échangeaient sans avoir besoin de la moindre parole. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, et un sourir naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud, quand Zaraki parla pour la première fois, et Ichigo frémit au son de cette voix grave.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Ichigo ne comprit pas au début. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la question, il ne l'avait jamais posée. Puis les véritables intentions du capitaine le frappèrent, et rougissant très légèrement, il répondit dans un souffle.

-Oui.

Ils se levèrent en même temps, Ichigo nota qu'il était nu comme la dernière fois, et allèrent se rhabiller. Leurs gestes étaient lents et calmes, précis. Le garçon sentait le sérieux de son compagnon parmi tout ce qu'il percevait, émanant de lui.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux appartements du capitaine. Tout se passait exactement comme la dernière fois : le shinigami reçut un kimono, le même, et Zaraki lui montra la chambre, dans le même état qu'avant. Malgré sa déception, Ichigo se dirigea vers le futon. Il regarda Zaraki sans comprendre, alors que ce dernier restait là, à le dévisager.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes demain.

L'adolescent ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait dit ça il était là pour deux bonnes semaines. Avec une voix très basse, posée, le capitaine ajouta :

-C'est ce que j'aurais du te dire, il y a trois mois.

Le coeur d'Ichigo se mit à battre bien plus vite. Zaraki se rapprocha très lentement de lui, comme s'il avait peur de l'effrayer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient face à face, debout sur le futon . L'homme dominait le roux de toute son imposante stature. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien, avant de poser ses mains sur son torse, communiquant sa chaleur à son corps. Au même moment, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds alors que le capitaine se baissait, et enfin, ils posèrent leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre.

Le baiser ne tarda pas à s'enflammer, cela faisait trop longtemps que la frutration était présente. Zaraki glissa sa main dans la tignasse de l'adolescent, dévorant sa bouche, alors qu'Ichigo avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Il avait fermé les yeux, savourant la langue de l'homme qui ravageait la sienne, ses lèvres. De délicieux gémissement s'échappait de sa gorge, redoublant la fougue de son partenaire, grisé de ces sons délectables. Sa main libre glissa le long du dos d'Ichigo, aggripant l'une de ses fesses et collant leur corps ensembles. Cela arracha une petite exclamation de la part du garçon, et Zaraki en profita pour s'attaquer à son cou, suçant, mordant, et léchant. Très vite, la peau devint bleue, et toujours plus sensible. Il recommença plusieurs fois, ne se lassant jamais du goût de cette peau, appréciant les petits gémissements d'Ichigo. Il respirait de plus en plus vite, il commençait à rougir, ivre de l'odeur du capitaine et des sensations qu'il lui créait. Bientôt, ses jambes n'arrivèrent plus à le soutenir, il se laissa tomber au sol, entraînant Zaraki avec lui.

Le capitaine s'assit en tailleur et posa le garçon sur lui, lui faisant sentir à quel point il avait envie de lui. L'adolescent posa ses mains sur le visage de l'homme, plongeant à nouveau son regard, voilé de désir, dans le sien, et il l'embrassa à nouveau, de toute sa passion. Les mains du capitaines se mirent à caresser son torse, écartant les pans du kimono pour avoir un meilleur accès. De son pouce, il caresseait les tétons, avant qu'il ne plonge et n'en prenne un entre ses dents pointues. Ichigo rejeta sa tête en arrière, arquant son corps dans la bouche de son amant. Il le maltraîta un peu, avant d'embrasser et de lécher gouluement le petit bouton de chair, et de réitérer l'action avec l'autre. A un moment ou un autre, les mains d'Ichigo se glissèrent dans les longs cheveux noirs de Zaraki pour enlever les clochettes au bout des pics. Après en avoir disposer, il reprit le visage du capitaine. Il lui embrassa le coin de la lèvre, puis la paupière, avant de caresser sa paumette de son pouce et d'enlever le bandeau qui reposait sur son oeil. Ils se contemplèrent un instant, leur corps se frottant contre l'autre, cherchant la friction, avant que l'adolescent n'embrasse également cette paupière et ne retourne à sa bouche.

Il se mit en tête de déshabiller Zaraki, et très rapidement le manteau blanc de capitaine tomba de ses épaules, et le kimono noir se trouva entrouvert, dévoilant un torse et un abdomen parfaitement taillés. L'homme aussi commençait à avoir chaud, et il finit d'enlever son haut, avant de faire tomber le vêtement du dos d'Ichigo. Son corps n'étais plus que caché par les pans du kimono, à peine retenus par la ceinture. A ce moment, l'adolescent se mit à mordiller l'oreille du capitine, joueur, avant de se détacher de lui et de s'allonger sur le futon, les jambes légèrement écartées, dans une position qu'il ne savait même pas si érotique. Il haletait, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, sa poitrine se levant et s'abaissant à un rythme rapide, le front mouillé de sueur, les yeux brillants et ses mains de chaque côté de son visage : un image même de l'abandon, il s'offrait tout en entier à Zaraki Kenpachi qui crut qu'il allait le prendre sauvagement, là, sur l'instant.

Il dut faire appelle à tout son contrôle pour ne pas ravager le corps parfait d'Ichigo. A la place, il traca du bout des doigts le contour de ses abdos, le faisant frémir, avant de s'emparer de la ceinture du kimono et de lentement la détacher. L'adolescent déglutit quand, enfin, il fut complètement nu sous les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Zaraki se pencha au dessus de lui, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses et l'embrassa à nouveau, plus tendrement, mais tout aussi fougueusement. Il alla mordiller l'oreille de l'adolescent avant de murmurer à son oreille :

-Magnifique ...

-Zaraki ...

-Kenpachi. Appelle-moi Kenpachi.

-Kenpachi.

Les mains du capitaine se mirent à descendre le long de son corps, son cou, sa gorge, son torse, son abdomen, tandis qu'Ichigo répétait son nom encore et encore.

-Kenpachi, Kenpachi, Kenpachi ...

Son corps tout entier s'arqua, comme s'il allait se briser en deux, quand l'homme prit enfin sa virilité dans sa main. Il sourit de son sourire carnassier, avant de le caresser très lentement, le torturant. Les hanches d'Ichigo se soulevaient, cherchant plus de contact et de vitesse, plus de friction, plus de chaleur.

-Kenpachi !

L'homme eut un petit rire grave, mais obéit. Il rafermit sa prise et accéléra son mouvement, se délectant de la vision, Ichigo agitant la tête dans tous les sens, ses yeux fermés dans son ectasie, et la bouche ouverte, gémissant son prénom toujours plus fort. Il pouvait sentir les premières gouttes de jouissance perler au bout de son sexe, et c'est à ce moment qu'il lui présenta son autre main. Sans même réfléchir, dans un état second, l'adolescent s'en empara et introduisit deux des longs doigts dans sa bouche, les suçant, les léchant, les mordant un peu, rendant leur propriétaire complètement fou. Il ne put attendre plus longtemps, il les arracha de sa bouche, arrêta son mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre, ce qui lui valu un gémissement de protestation, qui fut aussitôt remplacé par un cri de surprise, alors qu'il insérrait son index en Ichigo.

Ca brûlait un peu, c'était incomfortable, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne bougea plus, il se détendit du mieux qu'il pu. Kenpachi faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas être impatient et ne pas lui faire du mal, il cherchait du mieux qu'il pouvait sa ...

-Ah !

Il l'avait trouvée. Avec un sourire, il continua de frapper et caresser ce point précis et bientôt, Ichigo venait à sa rencontre. Il inséra le second doigt, mais le garçon ne sentit rien, trop perdu dans le plaisir. Aussi vite qu'il le put, Kenpachi se retira, et avant même que son amant ne puisse protester, il le pénétra de son membre aussi dur qu'un roc. Le choc et la douleur qu'Ichigo ressentit sous l'effet de la taille imposante du capitaine lui coupa la respiration et des esquisses de larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Aussi désolé qu'il était, l'homme ne pouvait s'arrêter, mais il bougeait le plus lentement qu'il le pouvait. Le garçon avait l'impression qu'il serait déchiré en deux, alors il attira son amant à lui, se réfugiant dans son cou, mouillant sa peau de larmes, cherchant réconfort. Pour se faire pardonner, Kenpachi agrippa doucement sa verge pour le caresser, et cela sembla marcher, le jeune homme se détendit un peu.

Rassuré, ses vas-et-vient se firent plus fermes. Ichigo commençait à accompagner le mouvement de hanches, et la capitaine comprit. Sans prévenir, il s'enfonça franchement au plus profond de son amant, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate, et les larmes de l'adolescent étaient cette fois dûes au plaisir indescriptible qui l'assaillit. Il cria le nom de l'homme, le suppliant de recommencer, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le rythme devint rapide, un peu chaotique. Ichigo était si étroit, si chaud que c'était presque insuportable.

-Kenpachi !

L'homme serra les hanches du garçon, elles seraient bleues le lendemain, et se redressa, le jettant assis sur lui, s'enfonçant encore plus, le faisant s'arquer et crier en pure ectasie. Ichigo s'empalait lui-même sur son amant. Il criait, haletait, gémissait, l'embrassait en même temps, se saisissait de son sexe pour augmenter le pur sentiment de jouissance, si c'était possible, puis se mettait à griffer son dos. Il devenait fou.

Dans un long et puissant râle, Kenpachi vint en Ichigo, sa semence se répendant en lui, et se sentant ainsi empli, le souffle brûlant de l'homme contre sa peau tout aussi chaude, l'adolescent jouit également.

Exténués, Ichigo bascula sur le dos, entraînant Kenpachi avec lui. Ils inspiraient profondément, ils étaient couverts de sueur, érintés, mais complets. Le garçon caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, lui dévoilant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Le capitaine le prit dans ses bras afin qu'il repose sur lui. Etroitement embrassés, ils dormirent ainsi.

Les deux semaines passèrent très vite, la plupart du temps dans le lit de Kenpachi. Mais l'adolescent devait retourner dans le monde des vivants.

A la grande porte séparant les deux univers, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, il se planta devant son amant.

-Je reviens vite.

-Hmm.

-Tu pourrais venir avec moi aussi.

-Ouais, c'est ça, répliqua-t-il en riant.

Ichigo lui sourit, le plus sincère qu'il avait. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, Zaraki Kenpachi, capitaine de la onzième division, et psychopathe en puissance, lui attrapa violement le poignet et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui offrant leur baisé le plus passioné, le plus fougueux, et le plus osé de tous ceux qu'ils avaient échangé, devant tout le Seretei au grand complet. Ils n'en avaient strictement rien à faire.


End file.
